Eyes on the Horizon
by Sis Spiffy
Summary: A collection of letters exchanged by Farkas and the Dragonborn throughout their relationship as they make their way through hard times, adventure, and love. Warning: Fluffiness!


Warning! Fluff, spoilers for the Companions quests and more fluff. I do not own Skyrim.

* * *

Stranger,

You handled that giant well. The Companions of Jorrvaskr wanted to thank you for that. A warrior is always prized, especially in these days. Feel free to drop by Jorrvaskr anytime. The Companions are always looking for recruits, and you've got a good arm.

Farkas

Farkas,

Thank you for your appreciation. I try to help out and lend a hand wherever I am. It is nice to know my actions do not go unnoticed.

As for the Companions? I will be sure to stop by Jorrvaskr next time I am in Whiterun. However, if I fit in is yet to be seen.

Until we next meet,  
The Stranger

Shield-Sister,

Again, sorry if I scared you. It's a secret, and I have to keep secrets. I hope you're not too mad at me.

Thanks for having my back in there though. I hope you aren't scared of me now. You did well, kept your cool the whole time. I felt honored to speak at your ceremony. I am glad it was me.

You are the closest to me now, since I was your Shield-Sibling for your trial. Anything that is bothering you, you can talk to me about. Know that. I know I'm not as smart as Vilkas, but I know how to listen.

Farkas

To my Shield-Brother Farkas,

Thank you for everything. Jorrvaskr already feels like home. I am sorry if I acted scared on my trial. I was not scared, merely startled. It does not change my opinion of you.

I am glad you are my closet Shield-Sibling. I feel like Vilkas and I would bicker endlessly. It was I who was honored at my ceremony. You spoke so highly of me, I was flattered. Thank you.

I know I can always speak with you. Jorrvaskr feels like my family now. Thank you for that, Farkas.

Your Shield-Sister

Shield-Sister,

I'll be honest with you. When I found out you accepted the blood I was mad. I wish you would have talked to me about it first.

It's a gift, yes. But it comes with consequences. Kiss your sleep goodbye, and everything is going to make you madder that it would have before. Kodlak says you have to work harder to control your temper. Sometimes that's hard for me.

But it's a good tool if you're in a pinch. We can hunt and be strong. We don't have to be afraid.

But you gave up your place in Sovngarde. And you of all people deserve an honorable after life.

Farkas,

I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I think I can handle it. I'm a strong woman, I've tackled bigger obstacles.

The blood is a gift. My senses have been heightened. I can see and smell new things. I can tell if a person is lying to me based on how they smell. That's amazing. In our line of work, this is a gift, a tool to use forever.

As for Sovngarde, well Kodlak is working in a cure, right? I'm sure it will all be fine.

The New Blood

Harbinger,

I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I'm sorry I was weak. I wanted to help you, you and Aela should not of had to handle that alone. All the same, I'm glad you did.

I never blamed you for Kodlak's death. I'm not mad, just sad. It's like having my father taken away, again. But now you're here, so it's okay. Thank you for helping Kodlak. He appreciates it, and so do the other Companions.

I'm glad it's you that took over. You're honorable. That's good. You're also a good warrior. Which is good too. Thank you again for putting his spirit to rest.

You cured yourself. I can smell it. Maybe one day I'll have the courage to cure myself.

Farkas

Farkas,

I may be the Harbinger now, but I'm still your Shield-Sister. It is alright, Aela and I are capable. Do not worry. I felt blessed to be the one to throw the head into the fire for Kodlak.

I'm glad you did not blame me. Even though Vilkas forgave me, I believe he still holds some resentment for me. I would not blame him.

I'm sorry your father figure has been take away twice. I'm so sorry.

If you want to cure yourself, you have only to come to me. I'll do anything I can to help you through that journey.

Your Shield-Sister

Shield-Sister,

Thank you for coming with me to get rid of my werewolf spirit. I feel strange without it, but it's a free feeling though.

I have something to tell you, but I'm not too good with words. I talked to Vilkas about it, and he told me to write it in a letter, since we write lots of letters anyway. So I'm writing you this letter to tell you what I want to say.

I'll get to the point.

...you know what has a point? Skyforge steel, we could go there sometime. Or to the Bannered Mare! We could get some mead. Just the two of us. It would be nice, if you want.

I thought this would be easier to write. You've been a good friend to me. That means something.

...that means a lot more that something to me.

I love you.

Farkas

Dear Farkas,

I'm glad you allowed me to go with you to cleanse your body of its wolf form. It is strange at first, but you will grow used to it.

Any time for the Bannered Mare would work for me. I would love to go somewhere, just the two of us. Maybe to the Drunken Huntsman, where it's a little more...private.

You've been a good friend to me as well. I'd like to be more than friends though, if you would too.

I love you too,  
Your Shield-Sister

My Shield-Wife,

I love you. I love you more than Nords love mead. The house feels empty without you and my heart aches for you when you're not at my side.

I can't tell you how excited I was to see the Amulet of Mara around your neck. I had a gut feeling about you from the beginning, and that bond grew. I love you, dear. I can't say it too much. I'm glad that you have grown to love me too.

I don't know where I would be without you, love. You mean so much to me.

Your Husband,  
Farkas

My Shield-Husband,

I love you too. Sometimes things just work out, and our love just worked. I'm glad I came that day to help with the giant.

The Companions have been such a gift to me. You all became my family, and it was so nice to have somewhere to go in Skyrim where I felt at home for once.

You hold my heart now, Farkas. I was glad to give it. Our life together has just begun. I can't wait to see where we'll go. It can only get better from now.

I can't wait to see you again. I'm rushing through my business here in Riften. I miss you, but hey, eyes on the horizon. I'll be home soon.

With love,  
Your Wife

* * *

I regret nothing! I hope y'all enjoyed! Feel free to hit me up with a request if you'd like to see something written.


End file.
